Thirty-Seven
A long time ago, Thirty-Seven was an ordinary Operative. However, after a drastic incident, he became a leader. Currently, he is the leader of the Phantom Delta team — ready to fight the heads of PHASe since he was forced to accept many ex-KAIROS members onto his team (which lead to a lot of paperwork for him). This is one of the reasons why you will most likely know him for being constantly busy with paperwork. However, he will always take time out of his day for any and every Trainee and Operative. On top of paperwork, he also deals with terrible eye-bags and suffers from insomnia — due to some past traumatic events. 'Appearance' Thirty-Seven is considered to be a handsome man — tall and well-defined. He has a well-toned body — which is a little muscular due to training and working out. His dark brown, almost black hair is typically slicked back and kept out of his face. Known for taking care of his appearance, his Casual attire usually consists of a suit during the day, along with a watch and some dress shoes — with a preference to keep his attire that way. His mission outfit is practically the same thing — because he is a Siren, he would not need to dress differently since his duties mainly consist of flirting with the target or merely leading his team. With his augmentations activated, his eyes turn a pink magenta while from the side of his face has the design of a rose bush — which rises from his jaw and spreads over his cheeks as it blossoms. 'Personality' Thirty-Seven is a gentleman. As such, being rude towards a woman — any woman — would hurt his pride. He is a very caring person, but at the same time, he could fuck you up if he truly wanted to. However, sometimes his stubbornness can become a problem for those around him. As with some leaders, he easily gets stressed — especially since he often lacks sleep. Regardless, if someone needs his or any help, he will be there and do his best to be of assistance. While he might not show it, he still feels guilty for the past events that happened in his life. However, he is always smiling and tries to be as positive and realistic as possible. As time passed, he became a good leader, and while he may no longer fit in with his own class anymore, he does try to manage both. On another note, even if you are close to him, he will not be afraid or hesitate to manipulate or use his augmentations of those close to him. As such, you should never listen to his words — which he came make to sound as sweet and tempting as honey. While he can be a cold-hearted man, he often times hides behind his sweet-faced mask. Do not underestimate him. Even if he does seem friendly, and does many nice things, that is only because he believes it is something a gentleman would do. So, if an individual ever finds themselves in his company, be warned. He is a Siren, and do not listen to his words. 'Backstory' Growing up as a Drifter, Thirty-Seven saw many places — which is where his accommodating nature derives from. Later on, he applied to become a Trainee for PHASe; however, he does not remember much about his past since he cannot remember the reason why he applied in the first place. His time as an Operative is the only thing he can recall completely. While he had initially been tested and fit into the classes of Oracle and Siren, he also had played with the minds of many Operatives — however, do not ask him who because he will never say — hence why Siren ended up fitting best for him at the time. At the beginning of his time as an Operative, he was quite normal and built his way up to become a part of the Phantom Gamma team. During his time in Gamma, however, he fell for another Operative — Mary. As such, they dated for some years before he then — in turn — asked her to marry him. And while her answer was unclear, one thing was, her love for him began to fade as her interests for their leader began to grow. Thirty-Seven could not accept this and instead, manipulated her into staying with him. After her death, however, he discovered that she had had an affair with their leader. While one may expect him to have hated her for this, he did not. Instead, he cursed himself for forcing her into something that she did not want anymore. Later on, a mission, the former leader of Phantom Gamma, got injured and could not lead the team anymore. Thirty-Seven then took over the team and finished the mission without further complications. The former leader of Phantom Gamma died shortly afterwards, but the rest of his team survived. Thirty-Seven then got the position of Phantom Gamma team lead, but in the next mission, nearly half of his team died — his fiancée included. Indeed many died because of him and his irrational decision — which got them all killed. As such, it was hard for him to adjust to the position of being a leader, especially with so many casualties on his record already. Even to this day, he still is not over the events and has nightmares of all the events — a lot of failed missions, casualties, deaths, and various Trainees and Operatives that are unable to work because of him. As such, he ended up losing his position in Phantom Gamma and was moved to Phantom Delta — where he is now the leader (however, he will also help the current leader of Phantom Gamma — Operative Twenty — when she asks for assistance). As for his augmentations, he is not afraid of using them on anyone — including the higher-ups. Although, in the past, he has often gotten in trouble because of it. Now he acts more professional and respects everyone more — but, is still ready to use his augmentations on anyone. In fact, he knows how to use his augmentations very well since he has had a lot of time to train with them — and a lot of people to test them on. Also, he does not believe in using simulations as a means for training and prefers to train by using his surroundings. Today he is more mature, and while his past may still haunt him, he tries to stay positive and give others a chance. That is why he is one of the very few who recruit many former KAIROS members and accepts them to his team. However, this comes with its pros and cons. Because these members are from KAIROS, he has to do a lot of paperwork — for example, collecting data — to make sure that they will not get kicked out. 'Relationships' 'Twenty' The relationship that Forty-Nine has with his parents is very negative. With no interest to contact them, he has not done so since he ran away at fifteen — and in return, they have not reached out to him as well. Growing up, he had no siblings or good friends to help him when he needed it most — where his family had failed him — as such, he tends to distrust strangers and acquaintances alike. 'Twenty-Eight' In Thirty-Seven’s eyes, Twenty-Eight (previously Thirty before transferring to Phantom Gamma) is a big troublemaker. While he does his best to keep her with her brother, she continues to give him a difficult time. In fact, most of the time, he is the one who drags her out of trouble. In all honesty, he just wishes that she would learn how to behave — and hopes that her transfer to Phantom Gamma will help with this. 'Thirty-Six' Together with Thirty-Six, Thirty-Seven tried to get Thirty under control — with no avail. Regardless, he is pleased to have some support in this matter and in regards to the team since Thirty-Six is his sub-leader. In the end, Thirty-Seven believes that Thirty-six and he could become good friends… or maybe more? 'Stats' 'Trivia' *He was supposed to be an Oracle. *He would like to have a pet, but he has no time. Gallery Category:Phantom Delta Category:Leaders